Ese día especial
by Dianne-chan
Summary: Yamato se quedó helado al ver en la puerta al padre de la castaña con mirada seria, no sabía que estaba escuchando la conversación. - ¡Papá!- dijo la castaña- Matt quiere salir el sábado ¿Puedo ir? El señor Tachikawa lo miró, no se veía un mal niño, pero igual no estaría dispuesto a dejar ir a su princesa con quien sabe quien ¡Apenas era una niña! Primera cita de Yamato y Mimi.


**NA: Digimon no me pertenece, este fan fic esta hecho solo por diversión y sin fines de lucro**

**¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

**Ese Día Especial**

Los Digidestinados se encontraban en las afueras de una tienda de vídeos, ese lugar había sido su punto de encuentro y de despedida desde hacía ya 1 año y no precisamente porque les encantara ver películas, si no que ese punto era el que quedaba más cerca a todos. Ese día precisamente los niños acababan de regresar de hacer su viaje al digimundo, una de sus tantas visitas.

Los niños ya tenían que comenzar a retirarse pues el sol se estaba poniendo dando unos tintes anaranjados al cielo y el camino a sus casas, pese a ser relativamente cerca, después de lo acontecido con los digimons, a sus padres no les agradaba que salieran solos a altas horas de la noche.

- ¡Nos vemos luego!- dijeron los niños

Cada uno partió a su respectiva casa, Taichi y Hikari iban juntos, hablando de lo lindo que había sido compartir el día con sus amigos, Sora los acompañaba pues vivía por el mismo rumbo, Izzy se encaminaba a la estación de autobuses acompañado de Jyou que iba a la estación del tren, ya que aun tenía que estudiar para unos cuantos exámenes, Mimi, Yamato y Takeru se encaminaban a sus respectivas casas, no era que el rubio mayor viviese cerca de la casa de Tachikawa, sin embargo su hermano vivía muy cerca y no podía dejarlo solo.

La castaña por su parte estaba bastante entretenida con Takeru, eso la ayudaba bastante a distraerse de su pequeño gran problema rubio que tenia exactamente a unos cuantos metros de distancia, no era que no le gustara platicar con el menor, si no que en esos momentos en verdad le era de ayuda, desde hacia tiempo odiaba estar cerca del rubio a solas, ya que su corazón comenzaba a latirle tan rápido que parecía que iba a estallar y como aun no podía controlarlo, le parecía que evitarlo sería una mejor idea, ¿por qué evitarlo en lugar de afrontarlo? Porque cada vez que intentaba entablar una conversación más profunda con el rubio, este solamente asentía, negaba, o simplemente no decía nada, era un tipo en verdad difícil y callado, alguien que pese a su edad era muy misterioso y atractivo, ¿para qué negarlo? Esas cosas eran algunas cosas que le gustaban de él. Dio un suspiro largo. Eso de estar enamorada de alguien como Yamato Ishida realmente no hacia las cosas muy fáciles.

Takeru estaba hablando animadamente con Mimi, ella era como su hermana mayor, al igual que Matt, pero a diferencia de este, Mimi era su hermana mayor divertida y Matt su hermano mayor responsable. Por un momento recordó la conversación que había escuchado sin querer de su hermano consigo mismo ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser aquello? Miró a su hermano mayor, al parecer bastante, ya que había pasado más de tres días y aun no había dicho nada… bien, como su hermano menor lo ayudaría ¡Era su deber!

- Oye Mimi- llamo Takeru Mientras la castaña lo miraba curiosa- ¿Quieres salir un día con mi hermano Matt?

Yamato paró en seco, su cara estaba totalmente colorada, cosa rara en el Ishida. Miró a su hermano fulminándolo con los ojos ¿por qué había dicho eso? ¿Con que derecho? Dirigió su mirada a la castaña quien lo miraba sonrojada con esperanza en sus ojos, no sabía que decir, realmente deseaba salir con la castaña, pero no se atrevía a decirlo… Si, aunque no lo crean, Yamato Ishida era un niño bastante penoso. Pero ahora su hermanito le estaba dando la oportunidad en bandeja de plata, pero ¿Cómo decírselo? ¡No podía hacerlo! Su corazón latía tan fuerte que pronto le daría un aneurisma o un derrame cerebral por la fuerza en la que su sangre subía a su cabeza

- No digas eso Takeru- dijo Mimi con algo de decepción - No creo que tu hermano quiera salir conmigo

El rubio menor miró a la castaña con ojos de suplica, ¡No! Su hermano tenía que ser feliz y salir con ella, tenía que perseguir sus sueños ¡Él era Yamato Ishida! ¡Su hermano no era ningún cobarde! Fulmino a Yamato con la mirada, exigiéndole decir algo para que la castaña aceptara la invitación, veía a su hermano nervioso y algo acongojado, era extraño ver a Yamato así, pero se dijo que él, su hermano lo ayudaría y eso era lo que precisamente iba a hacer.

- No digas eso Mimi- dijo Takeru- Yo sé que si quiere salir contigo, pero no se atreve a decírtelo, es muy penoso

La castaña sonrió, en verdad le daba gracia que Takeru dijera cosas tan chistosas solamente para hacerla reír un poco y hacerla sentir menos miserable por el rechazo de aquel rubio que tanto le agradaba, pero no importaba, realmente jamás llego a pensar que alguien como ella, tan alegre, ruidosa, mimada e incluso infantil podría gustarle al serio, maduro y protector Yamato Ishida.

Pronto llegaron a la casa de Takeru, quien aun se encontraba visiblemente molesto por la cobardía de su hermano al no admitir que deseaba salir con la castaña, pero no se rendiría, si no salía con ella hoy lo haría cualquier día y él se aseguraría de ello.

- Hasta luego T.K- dijo Mimi mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo- espero verte pronto

- ¡Sí!- dijo el pequeño entusiasmado mientras se separaba de ella- Ten por seguro que te veré pronto y oye ¿sabes?- le dijo susurrando en su oído- Mi hermano en verdad quiere salir contigo, pero es muy penoso para pedírtelo.

Yamato veía como la castaña se despedía de su hermanito con un pequeño abrazo y este le susurraba algo al oído que extrañamente había provocado un ligero sonrojo en ella, se veía muy tierna esa escena, aunque realmente él no era del tipo de personas que expresaba su ternura cuando esta se daba, la sentía en momentos como estos, en donde la niña que le gustaba estaba platicando con su hermanito, aunque el sonrojo no le agradaba, y no por sentir celos de su hermano, si no porque no sabía qué era lo qué había provocado ese sonrojo.

- ¡Hasta luego hermano!- dijo Takeru mientras se alejaba- ¡Hazlo!

Mimi no entendía que había querido decir Takeru con "Hazlo" pero al parecer para Yamato había quedado bastante claro ya que estaba un poco sonrojado y mirando hacia el suelo. En fin, aquí era donde se separaban, la casa de la castaña quedaba a unas dos cuadras y la de él aun algo retirada, así que aquí era donde se despedían.

- Mimi- la llamó Yamato- Te acompañaré a tu casa

La castaña estaba con la cara desencajada, Yamato se estaba ofreciendo, no, no ofreciendo, había dicho que la acompañaría a su casa, algo que nunca antes había hecho. Agradeció que el rubio aún se encontrara dándole la espalda y con su habitual postura con sus manos en los bolsillos, de esta manera no podría ver la sonrisa de niña tonta que se le dibujo al comprender lo que había dicho

- Esta bien- dijo sonriente- ¡Vamos!

Caminaron tranquilamente esas dos cuadras a un paso mucho mas lento de lo normal, pero no les importaba, ambos estaban agusto, o al menos la castaña estaba disfrutando el momento, ya que por el contrario nuestro querido Yamato estaba demasiado nervioso ¿Cómo pedirle a Mimi una cita? ¡Nunca antes lo había hecho! Taichi le había dicho que era muy difícil animarse, pero que al final si ella aceptaba valdría la pena, sin embargo ¿por qué alguien como ella saldría con alguien como él? Son tan diferentes que seguramente no querrá hacerlo. Sin darse cuenta empuño las manos, gesto que no paso desapercibido para la castaña.

- ¿Estas bien Yamato?

- Si, si, no te preocupes- dijo mientras desempuñaba sus manos

Estaban a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta de la castaña y aun no se había atrevido a decir absolutamente nada ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Decirlo o mejor quedarse así? El corazón le latía tan rápido que la cabeza le punzaba, rayos era ahora o nunca

- Mimi- dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo- Yo quería…. Quería…. Queriasabersisaldriasconmigoelsabado

- ¿Perdón?- dijo la castaña sin comprender lo que había dicho

-Yo- suspiro profundo intentando armarse de valor- quería saber si el sábado querrías salir conmigo

- ¿A dónde piensan ir?- se escucho una tercera voz

Yamato se quedo helado al ver en la puerta al padre de la castaña con mirada expectante y algo seria, no sabía que estaba escuchando la conversación, es más ¿Desde cuándo estaba en la puerta?

- ¡Papá!- dijo la castaña brindándole un abrazo al susodicho- Matt quiere salir el sábado ¿Puedo ir?

El señor Tachikawa lo miró, no se veía un mal niño, pero igual no estaría dispuesto a dejar ir a su princesita con quien sabe quien ¡Apenas era una niña!

- ¡Claro que puede!- dijo la señora Tachikawa apareciendo por la puerta- ¿A dónde iran?

- Al… al parque por un helado- dijo Yamato algo sonrojado por la situación tan penosa que estaba pasando

- Esta bien- dijo la Señora- ¿A las seis?

Yamato se limitó a asentir

- ¡Perfecto!- dijo la señora- a las seis en punto te esperamos

Los padres y la castaña se despidieron con un gesto y desaparecieron tras la puerta de su apartamento, él mientras tanto se encontraba estático en el suelo, no podía creer lo que había sucedido ¡que vergonzoso! Todo el mundo en la casa de la castaña y posiblemente en la zona departamental se había dado cuenta de lo sucedido. Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida un poco molesto por como resultaron las cosas, sin embargo estaba muy feliz, el sábado saldría con la castaña, solo con ella.

* * *

Mimi se encontraba feliz, bailando en su habitación, cantando con la música a todo volumen, con toda su ropa tirada en la cama, sus zapatos totalmente esparcidos por los pisos de su recamara y pese a que aun no decidía precisamente qué ponerse se encontraba rebosante de alegría, estaba tan contenta que en ocasiones su corazón comenzaba a latir más y más rápido y unos cuantos chillidos de alegría se escapaban por su garganta.

-¡Hoy será! – Decía mientras tomaba uno de sus peluches y comenzaba a danzar con él al compás de la música, dando pequeños giros- ¡Hoy será!

Si, precisamente hoy seria ese día en el que su sueño se haría realidad, ese día a las 6 de la tarde. Un ligero escalofrió le recorrió la columna vertebral haciéndola temblar un poco, la adrenalina sin duda alguna estaba presente, sumamente nerviosa se miró en el espejo, ella siempre se había reconocido como una niña bonita, pero en ese momento hasta ella se sorprendía con lo que podía hacer estar feliz.

Estaba lista, se había dejado su cabello suelto hasta la espalda baja, se había ondulado un poco más las puntas para darle un toque más femenino a su cabello, se puso un vestido corto blanco de tirantes con pequeños adornos en rosa, unos flats blancos con un moño pequeño adornándolo al frente. En verdad se sentía hermosa, tal vez porque sería ese día tan especial… se sentía algo asustada, jamás había experimentado una emoción parecida a esa, si, los nervios jamás habían sido parte de su personalidad, sin embargo hoy parecía ser algo que llevaba mucho tiempo adherido a su personalidad.

Miró el reloj y su corazón dio un salto ¡Faltaba poco para las 6! Y de repente las dudas comenzaron a saltarla ¿Estaba bien esa ropa que tenia? ¿Debía ponerse otra? ¿Debía maquillarse? ¡No tenía idea! ¡Qué horror! ¿Se vería mal si no se maquillaba como esas niñas grandes? ¡Dios! ¿Qué Debía hacer?

La castaña suspiro hondo y se recostó sobre la cama, debía relajarse, estar así de tensa no le haría ningún bien y mucho menos la haría verse más linda para él. No podía evitar seguir pensando en si debía cambiar su manera de vestirse, pero no tenía tiempo, faltaba demasiado poco y no lograría hacer nada más que estar a medio vestir cuando él llegara, ¿Maquillarse? No, su madre desde siempre le había dicho que era hermosa sin necesidad de maquillarse, que las niñas que se maquillaban desde pequeñas lo único que hacían era envejecer su rostro varios años y ella no quería eso.

¡Dios! No estaría así si no fuera por ser casi la hora de ese día tan maravilloso… ¡Hoy saldrían por la tarde los dos solos! Sin sus amigos, sin sus digimons, sin nadie más que ellos, una sensación de nervios la invadió de nuevo ¿De qué hablaría con Yamato? ¡Dios! Yamato era alguien de pocas palabras ¿Qué se supone que iba a decirle?

-¡Rayos!-murmuró la castaña

Los nervios se estaban incrementando al pensar en qué pasaría cuando él llegara por ella, ahora parecían mil mariposas revoloteando en su estomago.

La madre de la castaña se encontraba en la cocina preparando arroz frito con pepinillos, crema y fresas, sonreía tal y como su pequeña, ambas estaban contentas, por una misma razón pero por cosas totalmente distintas. La Señora Tachikawa sonreía al saber que su hija estaba creciendo, experimentando lo que era el amor y recordando viejos tiempos.

El señor Tachikawa se encontraba algo serio, estaba de alguna manera reprimiendo sus emociones, para él, lo que sucedería ese día no era motivo de celebración alguna ¿Por qué habría de celebrar? Su hijita se estaba convirtiendo en mujer, saliendo con quién sabe cual fulano que llegaría por ella.

- No te pongas así cariño- dijo la Señora Tachikawa mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla - Solo la llevará al parque y a comer un helado

El Señor Tachikawa refunfuño

- Así comienzan todos, Un helado- dijo mientras se frotaba el puente de la nariz- ¿Y luego que sigue? ¿Irse al cine juntos sin nadie que los vigile? ¿Recogerla para llevarla a la escuela? ¿Traerla a casa? ¡Ese mocoso me quiere quitar a mi niña!

La mujer miraba divertida a su marido, ese aquel hombre tan dulce y ¿por qué no decirlo? Algo afeminado, comportándose como un hombre celoso, asustado de que "ese" día por fin llegara a su vida, el día en el que por primera vez vería a su hija salir de esa casa con otro hombre que no es él

- No exageres, Amor- dijo la señora Tachikawa- solo es una cita, no pasará nada

El señor Tachikawa bufó y se dejo caer en el sillón, sabía que su esposa tenía razón, no pasaría nada malo, a fin de cuentas eran unos niños, amigos desde hace años y conocidos desde siempre ¿Qué habría de suceder? ¡Nada! Pero no podía evitar sentir que le estaban robando a su niñita. Cuando él descubrió que tipo de sentimientos tenía su bebé para con el muchacho, puso el grito en el cielo, pero tuvo que fingir una sonrisa y decirse a sí mismo que no pasaba nada, sin embargo no le agradaba saber que su bebita estaba convirtiéndose rápidamente en mujer ¡Si apenas hace unos días le estaba cambiando los pañales! Tomó un poco de agua, tenía que calmar sus nervios

- Aparte- susurró la Señorta Tachikawa al oído de su marido- tú comenzaste a invitarme a salir a esa misma edad

El Señor Tachikawa comenzó a toser animosamente, el agua se había dirigido hacia el lado equivocado de la garganta.

Mimi salió de su habitación, en verdad se veía hermosa, tanto que sus padres se quedaron asombrados al mirarla, indudablemente ellos sabían que su pequeña era hermosa, pero verla feliz y tan radiante la hacía lucir aun más bella si eso fuese posible.

- ¡Estas preciosa mi niña!- dijo la señora Tachikawa mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo

El señor Tachikawa se encontraba algo serio, no deseaba expresar lo contento que estaba al ver a su hija tan bella, y no era porque no lo deseara realmente, si no que cuando llegara ese niño quería imponer autoridad, autoridad que no sería capaz de mostrar si abrazaba a su niña en esos momentos.

- Gracias Mamá- dijo la pequeña- ¿Tú no me abrazas papá?

El señor Tachikawa no pudo evitar flaquear al ver la mirada llena de ilusión de su niña, al demonio con el mocoso, su hija se merecía todos los abrazos que quisiese

- Te ves hermosa- dijo abrazándola- ese niño es muy afortunado

- Papá no digas eso- dijo sonrojándose

- Ya no tardará en llegar- dijo la señora Tachikawa- ya casi son las seis

Mimi pareció salir de su estado emocional provocado por el abrazo de su padre, ¡Era verdad! Faltaban tan solo 5 minutos para que fuera la hora acordada. Sin desearlo los nervios volvieron a tomarla presa, y las dudas más tontas asaltaron su cabeza ¿Cómo debía saludarlo? Con un simple hola como siempre ¿Estaría bien? ¿Debería darle un abrazo? ¡Rayos! ¿Qué debía hacer?

El timbre comenzó a sonar en la casa de los Tachikawa, provocando un mareo en Mimi, ¡Ya había llegado! ¿Ahora qué haría? Miro a sus padres quienes abrazados la animaron a abrir la puerta, lentamente giro el picaporte para encontrarse al rubio algo sonrojado.

Yamato al verla se quedo boquiabierto, en verdad lucia preciosa, usualmente su sonrisa era hermosa, pero esta vez simplemente no había palabras para describirla, parecía un ángel. Rápidamente estiro una de sus manos que contenía un tulipán naranja y se lo ofreció a la castaña.

- Hola- dijo- ¿Cómo estas Mimi?

- Bi… bien – dijo tomando la flor- gracias

No podía creer lo que veía, Yamato Ishida, su amor platónico que ya no era tan platónico estaba ahí frente a ella, le había ofrecido una flor, demostrando ser más romántico de lo que parecía.

- Yamato ¿verdad?- dijo el señor Tachikawa apareciendo de nuevo por la puerta- necesito decirte unas cuantas cosas…

Yamato trago duro, ese hombre generalmente se veía muy dulce y amable, pero en ocasiones debía admitir que asustaba, más que los Dark masters o miotismon.

Antes no lo había pensado, pero ahora con esto… ¿Cómo sería su cita? ¿Se tomarían de la mano mientras caminaban? ¿Se dirían cosas bellas? ¿Le daría algún beso en la mejilla? Lo miro un instante mientras que recibía una advertencia de parte de su padre, se veía realmente tenso. No pudo evitar sonreir, de igual manera se veía lindo.

- ¿Nos vamos?- dijo Yamato cuando termino de hablar con su padre

- Si- asintió la castaña mientras en un acto deliberado le tomaba la mano

Yamato se sorprendió un poco ante el osado gesto de la castaña, la miro y ella sonreía, le devolvió la sonrisa y estrecho su mano.

- Los quiero de vuelta a las 9 en punto- dijo el señor Tachikawa

- Si señor- dijo Matt- Tenga por seguro que cuidaré bien de su hija

- Eso espero

Dicho esto los niños se alejaron de la puerta tomados de la mano y hablando en voz bajita ¿Quién diría que unos niños de su edad ya estarían en esas andadas? No importaba, en realidad se veían contentos.

- ¿Viste como la miraba?- Pregunto la señora Tachikawa a su marido, mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombro

- Si- dijo él mientras sostenía su mano

- Tú me mirabas igual que él mira a nuestra hija

- Lo sé

- ¿Crees que terminen juntos?

- No lo sé- dijo deshaciendo el agarre y metiéndose al apartamento- aún es pronto para saberlo

La señora Tachikawa sonrió, era verdad, aun era demasiado pronto, sin embargo algo dentro de ella le decía que ese niño que vio seria la futura pareja de su pequeña.

- Serán felices- sentencio la joven madre

* * *

**Tadaaaan ¿Qué les pareció? En lo personal me pareció muy tierno jejjeje pero bueno, eso ya es algo que se los dejo a su opinión =).**


End file.
